


Kissing Fever

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I can't blame him tho, M/M, Nagisa is hella greedy for Rin kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is quite sure he's in a sense addicted to his boyfriends kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:30Am forgive me.....

Nagisa loves many things. He loves eating strawberries on hot summer days. He loves watching penguin documentaries and learning new things about them he didn’t know before. Nagisa loves swimming with his friends any chance he could get. He was sure there was no way he could tire of any of those things. They were all just too wonderful to ever not enjoy. There is one thing though that Nagisa loves more than all of those combined. 

That one thing is his boyfriend Matsuoka Rin’s kisses. 

Of course Nagisa loves Rin but his kisses were out of this world. Even a simple kiss on the forehead would have Nagisa grinning madly for the rest of the day. Their first kiss had been after their first date left Nagisa with a sprained ankle and bedridden for a week. Nagisa had pulled a babbling Rin in for a kiss to stop his clusterfuck of an apology. They then spent the next thirty minutes in a heated make out session. That was the start of Nagisa’s downhill tumble into the addition that was Rin’s kisses.

Sometimes Nagisa could go a day without wanting them too badly. Instead Nagisa would let the memory of their kisses keep him calm. The only downside was that he could never keep his face under control. Many times he’s been scolded for covering his face with his hands in the middle of class to hide the wide smile that just wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried. Other days he’d be a jittery mess as he waited for school to end so he could speed of to Samezuka to get what he had been craving all day. Nagisa is sure the guy at the front desk knows his name by now. 

This day is one of his jittery days. It’s a joint practice and Nagisa has had to go an entire two whole weeks without kissing his boyfriend. Rin had suddenly been slammed with three important test and Nagisa didn’t want to intrude so he left Rin be to study. Nagisa knew that he wasn’t the best study partner so he made up for it by texting Rin to remind the hot head take a break every now and again. Sometimes he included a cute picture here and there too boost morale. It was tough going that long without his boyfriend but Nagisa managed and now he was bouncing out of his seat as the train arrived at their stop. 

Nagisa was the first off the train and running to the rival school as fast as he could. Maybe Rei yelled his name, it might have been Makoto. Who cares? If you guessed Nagisa you're wrong because that boy was on a mission. He burst through the front doors of Samezuka and rushed up to the desk to sign in. The guy at the front desk took pity on the poor boy after the third time of having to erase and rewrite his surname and allowed Nagisa to just go in already. Nagisa gave him a rushed bow in thanks and rushed to the pool area. Once inside Nagisa dropped his bag on the ground as he locked onto his target that currently had his back to him and ran forward.

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa shouted as a warning of sorts before he threw himself at his boyfriend. Rin only barely managed to catch Nagisa as the blonde barreled into him roughly. Nagisa sighed happily as he rested his face against Rin’s bare chest. Another thing he loved were Rin's arms. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him with those arms wrapped around him. He didn’t even notice the stares from the other swimmers as he lost himself in the presence that is Rin. At this point the only people in this entire world were just him and Rin.

“Jeez Nagisa that was dangerous you could have hurt yourself.” Rin scolds with a huff as he rubs Nagisa’s hair affectionately.

“Don’t care. I just want to kiss you.” Nagisa muttered only loud enough for Rin to hear. The red head blushed heavily at this and glanced around before looking back down at Nagisa who was waiting for his kiss. Rin always had trouble with outward displays of affection in front of other people. Maybe he could get Nagisa to at least wait till they were in someplace more private?

“Now?” He asked just barely stopping his voice from cracking.

“Yes I won’t let go till you do.” Nagisa threatened as he tightened his grip around Rin’s waist to further prove his point. Rin took another quick glance arounf before placing a quick kiss on Nagisa’s forehead. Nagisa wasn’t having any of that and grabs Rin by his shoulders, forcing the red head to look him in the eyes. Rin lets out a surprised yelp as Nagisa drags him down for a real kiss. At first it’s frantic and messy but as Nagisa calms down the kiss becomes slow yet heated. Even Rin forgets everything else as he and Nagisa get engaged in a make out session. The two don’t even pull away as Mikoshiba shouts from the sidelines.

“Tachibana do something! You’re breast stroke swimmer is corrupting my Butterfly Swimmer!”


End file.
